


Sonic Forces: Episode V - The Wolf Strikes Back

by Sibuya



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gadget steps it up, Gay, M/M, Sonic Forces, blowjob, infidget, rookinite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibuya/pseuds/Sibuya
Summary: Still holding a grudge, Gadget retaliates to avenge his lost sleep. (Sequel to Good Morning but can be read on its own)





	Sonic Forces: Episode V - The Wolf Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, there isn’t actually 4 other “episodes”... just 1 lol

It was spring break, or “reading week” as dubbed by Gadget’s university - but it wasn’t like anyone was actually going to be doing any reading. He was just glad to have 5 days off, since he almost always worked weekends. 

That wasn’t the case for Zero though - he’d been working extra hours at his job for the past couple weeks, because he gave one of his workers 3 weeks of stress leave. That left the usually early riser still splayed out in their bed until he absolutely had to get up for work, and Gadget already awake and bored. He realized he should have figured out what to do with his time off beforehand.

Zero’s grip on him was slack, so the red wolf squirmed out of it and sat up on the jackal’s lap. He was a light sleeper, but Gadget figured it was only because he never got tired enough to need regular sleep, as he didn’t even budge at the movement. The red wolf patted the white-striped stomach below him, and admired the toned muscles beneath. Letting out a quiet moan, Zero shifted a little, and then Gadget flinched at the sudden prodding feeling against his butt. Glancing over his shoulder, he was surprised to see his sleepy jackal becoming erect from the simple touch. 

Gadget knew he needed to be more initiative towards his boyfriend, but Zero understood that he was working at his own pace. Since Zero had no issue disturbing his sleep, Gadget would hold the same standard to him. He decided that he would step his pace up a notch, starting this morning. He splayed his palms onto the jackal’s chest, and pushed himself down under the sheets. Face now level to his boyfriend’s semi-erect member, he stuck his tongue out and gave it an experimental lick. It twitched and continued hardening, giving the crimson wolf a small sense of satisfaction. Once it grew full mast, he latched his mouth onto the tip. Dark hips jerked upward, sheathing the erection halfway into Gadget’s mouth. He moaned in alarm, and pressed the eager hips back down with his hands - that was too much to take in at once.

He suckled lightly on the tip to lubricate it, and then began taking more into his mouth. He brushed his tongue along the underside as the shaft disappeared between tan lips, and gagged when the tip bumped against the back of his throat. Too much again, he slid half of it out, to see that Zero had jerked upward in alarm. His face was shocked, and burning red. He flopped back down onto his pillow and mumbled.

“Ah, just a dream. I will relish in this anyway…”

The red wolf laughed a little, causing a vibration against the cock in his mouth. Zero grunted and moved a hand to rub one of Gadget’s ears in encouragement. He twisted his tongue along the veins as he began bobbing his head slowly. The jackal’s other hand braced the back of Gadget’s head, and kneaded shaky fingers into the fur. He was breathing heavily, and he couldn’t keep his eyelids from involuntarily flickering. 

“Nnn… can you go a little further, love…”

Each time he descended, he took a bit more in his mouth, and was able to sheath most of it in his throat without touching his gag reflex. His boyfriend was growling in bliss. He paused in his head bobbing for a moment to lavish his jackal’s member with languid tongue strokes, eliciting throaty groans from the other canine. Zero propped his legs up and planted his feet on the bed to arch his back.

“Gadg… agh… you’re doing amazing..! Shit-”

Feeling the shaft in his throat throbbing told the red wolf that he needed to brace himself for Zero’s climax. He slid his mouth down onto the entirety of the cock, and sucked hard. The overworked jackal let out a guttural howl, and held Gadget’s head in place as his toes curled and uncurled. Streams of cum shot into the crimson wolf’s mouth, and he swallowed as quickly as he could to avoid choking. He nursed the still twitching cock in his mouth for a bit after, finding he actually enjoyed doing this for his lover. The jackal’s dark fur was damp and tousled, so Gadget finally let the spent member recede to its pouch. 

Zero laid there for a couple minutes before cracking his eyes open, and rolling over drowsily. Gadget had already gotten up to get some water, leaving the jackal to mull over the best wet dream he’d ever had. He could smell his own sex pheromones, but was surprised to smell traces of his mate’s as well. He got up and followed the scent to the kitchen, and embraced the red wolf from behind as he finished his glass of water.

“You are in the mood, hmm?”

Gadget flinched, and then laughed. He angled his hips so that Zero couldn’t see his aroused state.

“Yeah, but I’ll wait for you tonight… hehe.”

The jackal turned Gadget around to kiss him, and noticed a smidge of white fluid on the side of his muzzle. Putting the pieces together, he gaped. 

“I wanted to get you back for ruining my sleep a month ago, but it turned out pretty good for you! Hahaha…”

“Chaos, Gadget. What did I do to deserve you.”

“I dunno, but it must have been good~”


End file.
